In semitrailers for road transportation, there are different structures. Typically, a North American semitrailer has a gooseneck and it is more than 3 meters long. In order to match with the North American semitrailer, at a front end of an existing dry container, the bottom is depressed inward at a position, and a gooseneck groove structure is provided at the depressed position. Such a gooseneck groove is typically made of a whole plate which is bent and folded, and has a cross section roughly in a shape of Ω, moreover, a length of the gooseneck groove is substantively as same as the length of the gooseneck on the semitrailer.
With development of the transposition, the tank type containers are used more and more widely. Especially in road transportation, the tank type containers play a vital role. Typically, a tank type container comprises a tank, end frames disposed on both sides of the tank, and a supporting structure disposed in a bottom of the tank. The supporting structure is used for transferring load, or improving an overall rigidity and strength of the container. However, typically, the supporting structure in the bottom of the front end of the tank type container would interfere with the gooseneck of the semitrailer, causing the supporting structure failed to match and mount the gooseneck. For the problems, the existing tank type container, similar to the dry container, also has a gooseneck groove made of a bent and folded whole plate disposed in the bottom of the tank, and the gooseneck groove continuously extends backward from positions of the end frames of the tank type container, moreover, the gooseneck groove has a length substantively as same as the length of the gooseneck of the semitrailer. When the tank type container is matched with the semitrailer, the gooseneck groove would covert the whole section of the gooseneck of the semitrailer. However, for the tank type containers, such a structure of the gooseneck groove suffers from a complex manufacturing process, and a relative high manufacturing cost.